


Love me like I'm not made of stone

by kittybyron



Series: Mertigne [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybyron/pseuds/kittybyron
Summary: Lorenzo is injured and Dries goes to his house try to talk to him since they haven't see each other since the day he got hurt. They are having a difficult moment on their relationship and they need to sort things out.





	Love me like I'm not made of stone

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by Lykke Li that have the same name.

What was supposed to be a twenty minutes car ride took like forever but now he finally arrived at his boyfriend house. But besides being so anxious to meet Lorenzo as soon as possible he was also very nervous about the outcome of their conversation. It took him at least a minute to ring the bell after he had got to the door, he didn't heard nothing at first but he decided that ringing it again in such a short time it would sound very desperate. Sure he was but no one needs to know that, right?  
The door opened and there was his lover wearing nothing but black shorts, a smile appeared on his lover face as he realized that was him at the door. That kind of smile he have on his face when he is about to jump on Dries but this time he didn't, he just stand there waiting for Dries to say something. Problem was that none of them knew exactly what was to be said or to be done. 

\- Hi, Lolo. I know that I'm not supposed to be here but can we talk?

As an answer to his questions Lorenzo just stepped aside and pointed his hand making a sign for his boyfriend to enter, what he immediately obeyed.The living room was barely illuminated, only by a lampshade in one of the corners and all the curtains were close, the darkness inside the house were a huge contrast with the evening sun that was still bright outside. Lorenzo closed the door behind them and walked with Dries without both saying no words until they got close to the couch, where they stopped, facing each other. It took a lot of willpower for him to have his lover so close and not kiss him right away but this time what they needed was to really sort the things out instead of just giving in into passion. 

\- The training wasn't the same without you, Lolo. 

\- Is this your way to say you missed me?

Dries nodded in response. As they sat side by side he inhale trying to organize the mess that his mind was before start the talking.

\- How is your leg? 

\- It's better today than it was yesterday, I feel almost no pain

Dries looked down to Lorenzo left thigh and it indeed seemed fine, only a tiny bit swollen. It wasn't much serious but it pained him so much to see him hurt. He end up losing the fight he was having with himself against the urge to touch it, because he knew it wasn't a good moment for it but what the hell anyway.

\- I should've been here you with you. Why didn't you wanted me here? - he said softly, his palm was still laid on Lorenzo's leg 

\- Of course I wanted you here but I needed a bit of time alone to think. This last few months aren't being easy, we have been fighting over the smallest things because we have a big one to solve and you always try to ignore it. I was just tired of it, I had to take it out of my head for a while.

Dries didn't even knew where to start after this. Lorenzo was right, they have been together for years now, always in the shadows, even after everyone in the team acknowledge their romance he still behaved as nothing was happening.  
I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with and sometimes I wish I could change that. 

\- Sometimes it seems like you don't even try. Like now, you came here to talk and I'm the one doing all the talking. See? 

\- Probably because I never know what's the right thing to say. I've never been much of a talker and as much as I want us to be ok I don't even know where to begin. I wish you to forgive me for not being always loving and open as you want me to be, it's not like I want to hide our love from others because I'm ashamed or anything like that because you know I'm not, my fear is because of our friends, they seem to be okay knowing about us but I wasn't sure about what reaction they would have seeing anything. For me it end up being easier pretending that nothing exists. It didn't seemed to bother you before, I don't know what have changed. 

Lorenzo breathed out distressed and laid back in the couch, Dries mimicked his lover movement and wrapped his arm around Lorenzo, bringing him closer to himself, kissing his forehead as the other man rested his head on his shoulder. 

\- Because… I thought that maybe, I don't know, with time you would get comfortable with everything. So I tried to gave you that time but now it already have been years… and so little have changed. It seems to me that we aren't going anywhere. 

His voice sounded very tearful, it was hard for him to listen without want to cry himself. Dries tighten his embrace around his lover and gave out a bunch of kisses at the top of his head, what made Lorenzo relax a little but he still felt nervous under his touch. 

\- But how can you say we are going nowhere, Lolo? I'm right here by your side, I've always been by your side since day one. There isn't no other place I would rather be, it always have been you and it always will be. Even if one day you decide you don't want to be with me anymore I know I'll never be able to love someone else as I love you. 

Lorenzo lifted his head to meet his boyfriend eyes, their mouths were separated for just a few inches, both breathing unsteadily.  
Dries, with his free hand cupped his lover face, caressing him softly as silently asking for his permission to release all the desire he was holding back. Lorenzo ended the space between them, touching his lover lips with his own with a gentle but passionate kiss, he turned his torso to get closer to Dries and involved him with his arms. Dries pulled him up to his lap, never letting go of his lips, Lorenzo then proceeded to cross his legs behind his lover back. The kiss deepened, both were panting heavily into each other. Dries was feeling his lover's bulge pressing hard against his stomach and his own were getting almost painful on the jeans he was wearing. Lorenzo might have felt it too because he started to press himself against him more intensely, moving back and forth. The friction it caused made Dries let out a loud moan of pleasure, what cause Lorenzo to smile a bit victorious into the kiss, he truly like feeling in charge of the actions. To evidence even more his control of the situation he got up from his lover's lap and proceed to take him by hand to his bedroom.  
Now they were standing there near the bed in front of each other, Lorenzo took a step behind to be even closer to the bed and took the only thing he was wearing off exposing himself fully erect, under a hungrily look from his lover. He kept staring into Dries eyes during the whole process as an invitation, which made his lover break up the space between them.  
Lorenzo put both hands on the sides of Dries body, raising his shirt to take it out while appreciating the warmth of the blond man's skin. When he finally managed to get it out, he got down on his knees to focus on his pants, since the shoes had already been taken off by Dries while Lorenzo was dealing with the shirt. Lorenzo unbuttoned his boyfriend jeans and pulled it along with the underwear gently caressing him all way down to his feet whistl doing as Dries continued standing still in the verge of a sexual meltdown under his lover ministrations. Lorenzo made a trail of kisses starting at the knee , little bites here and there along the path, until arrive in the desired point. Dries was already panting and breathing hard for intensity of the pleasure when Lorenzo began to circle his tongue on the tip of his cock, alternating between small licks and suctions as he held it by the base, each time he sucked he welcome inside a bit more of it than before until he got his full length. Now both hands of the blond man were holding Lorenzo's head as he continued to suck vigorously. Each time his dick reached that point on the back of his boyfriend's throat, loud whimpers of delight escaped from his mouth. 

\- Lolo, if keep doing this I will cum - he said gasping, while trying to hold his lover head still 

Lorenzo then got up slowly, kissing Dries's well defined and muscular torso, sucking both nipples and licking his neck and meeting his lover's lips afterwards with a short but wet kiss. They laid in bed, Dries was on top of Lorenzo, kissing and feeling each other hardness against one another, just enjoying the moment. Dries let go his lover's waist to instead cup his face with both hands, he stopped the kiss gently and whispered at Lorenzo's ear. 

\- Turn around, lover. Let me have you fully.

What Lorenzo promptly obeyed. Dries got the lube in the nightstand's drawer to put it closer to them when it will be needed. He went through Lorenzo's back caressing him until near his entrance, then with both hands he opened his butt’s cheeks and licked vigorously in order to prepare him. Lorenzo was moving against his face, enjoying being fucked by his tongue. He could still hear his lover's moans even it being muffed by the pillow he buried his face into, overwhelmed by pleasure.  
By now he felt Lolo was ready to welcome him inside, so he put a good amount of lube on his hand and distribute it where his tongue once were. He got on his knees, spread his boyfriend legs a bit more, leaned the tip of his cock at his entrance and started to make his way slowly inside. Lorenzo got his head up from the pillow and turned his neck a little for them to keep their eyes locked on each other.  
Are you okay, Lolo? You tell me if I'm going too rough, okay? - he got a nod as answer and for now it enough.  
After this he began to properly thrust his hips, taking in more than just the head. One of Dries's hands were laying in the small of his lover's back, gently holding it down. Lorenzo was still looking back at him with a malicious smile on his face. And after all this time he was still so tight, and it felt so warm inside him that it was almost unbearable to hold it for much longer. He were continue moving his hips against his lover, now more intensely, he could feel drops of sweat make their way down his forehead, Lorenzo was shaking under his touch and now that he was grabbing him firmly by his both sides pushing in everything he had, continually aiming that point that were making Lorenzo's moans grew louder. It took only few more thrusts for Lorenzo, who with his head up, back arching up and down in convulsion, to collapse trembling into the pillow with a loud cry of pleasure. And the wave of pleasure that took Dries over for seeing his lover flooded with desire coming so profusely was enough to make him reach the climax and to collapse over him, kissing his neck, saying unintelligible words of passion and love, still confused by the intensity of the moment they had shared.  
Now Dries was lying on his back, his lover at his side with his head propped on his chest, he could hear how their heartbeats were still racing. They exchanged a few words of love and affection and let themselves be submerged in the sleep that was already drawing them in.


End file.
